


Birthday Blues

by MistressArafax



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Adulthood, Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressArafax/pseuds/MistressArafax
Summary: Maybe Kaiba's more upset about getting older than he'd indicated, but Joey has a remedy for that.





	Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Written for several people. Hope you guys enjoy!

Joey rolled over, groggily reaching for Seto only to discover he was alone in bed. He groaned, looking around the room for his missing husband. "Seto," he called, voice thick from sleep. When he didn't receive a response, he sat up and checked the time on his phone, hoping that Seto had maybe decided to let him sleep in on a Saturday. Not that Joey usually slept in all that much anymore. With a full time job and normally waking up whenever Seto did, he had a pretty set schedule that was tough to break.

6:30 on a Saturday morning was too early for Seto to be out of bed, and Joey wondered where he'd gone. It was his birthday, after all, and Joey had planned on making him breakfast and nothing else because Seto had explicitly told him that he wanted to do nothing on his birthday.

"I want to forget it's even happening," Seto said, vehemently denying him when he'd asked the brunet if he wanted to do something. And Joey, after six years together, knew him well enough to know that he'd meant it. Seto really wanted to forget about it and pretend that it wasn't happening. 

If Joey had to guess, it was because he had some hang ups about turning 30. While Seto had never actually verbally acknowledged that he had underlying worries about getting older, it was the most obvious reason why he didn't want his birthday acknowledged. Joey could live with that, but he did also wanted Seto to know that he hadn't forgotten.

However, Seto wasn't in the bathroom. Nor was he in his personal study or the kitchen. His phone was missing, his briefcase gone, and Joey was at a loss because Seto seemingly wasn't home at all, and he hadn't said a word about leaving.

The logical conclusion was that Seto had gone into work, and Joey sighed. The only thing he could do was call and find out, but this screamed of Seto intentionally trying to avoid him so he probably wouldn't answer. If he was that serious about not celebrating his birthday, Joey could message him and subtly let him know that he wouldn't say anything.

_ << Why'd you leave me? I miss you this morning _

He was almost surprised when Seto messaged him back immediately.

_ >> Seto: Busy. I have a lot of work to get done _

_ << I'm gonna stop by the office later and drag you home. You can't stop me. _

_ >> Seto: You can't make me leave. _

But Joey knew he could. No one could distract Seto like Joey. So he made breakfast, packing up enough for the both of them, and drove to KaibaCorp to drag his runaway husband home.

-

Taking the back entrance nearest to the parking garage, Joey made his way to the executive floor. He walked into the spacious, brightly lit office, marveling at the view of Domino outside the floor to ceiling windows, but also looking at Seto. The lighting was perfect, making his chestnut hair gleam, and the focus evident in his face made him unbelievably handsome. Joey pulled out his phone and snapped a picture.

"Was that necessary?" Kaiba asked flatly, having caught him taking the picture.

"Yep," Joey replied, grinning. "Ya looked handsome."

"Please. I do not."

"You are!" Joey protested, setting out the breakfast he'd prepared on Seto's desk. "You're agin' like fine wine. The older ya get, the more handsome ya are."

Seto grimaced at that, and Joey mentally slapped himself. Shit. Not that it wasn't true. The longer he was around Kaiba, the older he got, the more attractive Joey found him. But he didn't want to remind Seto of his birthday or getting older when he was being weirdly sensitive about it.

"Why'd you bring me breakfast?" Seto asked.

"Because I wanted to. It's the weekend, and I wanted to eat with you, but since you left me, here I am."

"Hmm. This isn't because today is…"

"I promise it's not for your birthday."

Seto sighed but started eating without complaint. Joey ate too, enjoying the eggs and bacon smothered with syrup before scarfing down the pancakes. None of the food was hot anymore, but it was still delicious.

Seto's phone vibrated, and he groaned when he looked at it.

"What's up?" Joey asked.

Seto turned the phone for him to look at. A message from Mokuba.

_ >> Mokuba: Happy birthday, Seto! I'm coming over later to celebrate whether you like it or not _

"He's your brother," Joey explained. "Of course he's gonna wanna celebrate the day you were born."

"I asked him to pretend it wasn't happening, just like I asked you. He clearly can’t listen. Though, admittedly, I’m surprised you actually did."

"I can respect your wishes even if I don't get your reasons," Joey said simply. "Why's it such a big deal, anyway? It ain't like you're hittin' the big three-oh without accomplishin' anything."

"Drop it, Joseph." Seto was serious about it too, his blue eyes blazing angrily.

"Dropped," Joey said, holding his hands up in surrender and fighting back a sigh. "What are ya gonna do about Mokuba?"

"I’m going to tell him we already have plans," Seto huffed.

"Do we?"

"I thought perhaps we could order takeaway and watch a movie."

It was a pretty normal Saturday for them, and Joey agreed eagerly. In fact, it seemed like Seto's own personal way of celebrating, but Joey didn't say anything to indicate that he'd picked up on that fact. He simply agreed because, usually, things ran more smoothly when he didn't try to mess with Seto's plans. Plus, he figured he’d just get a grumpy and stern Seto if he tried to push it.

With breakfast finished and an evening plan in place, Joey gathered up their scraps and threw them away. 

"Are you comin' back with me?"

Seto shook his head. "I do actually need to finish work. I'll see you in a little bit."

Joey leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Yep. See you soon."

-

Seto had returned to their penthouse apartment in the early afternoon, and they'd lounged around on the couch in the living room playing a video game together. "What do ya want for dinner?" Joey asked.

"Whatever you'd like is fine."

"You gonna get mad at me if I say Mexican? I'd kill for tacos right now."

Seto made a face but nodded in agreement regardless. "I'd rather just get them for you and not have to deal with the legal trouble that would result from you murdering someone." 

He'd said it so deadpan, Joey couldn't help but laugh. "There we go. Keep me out of trouble. That's what you're good at."

"I'm good at other things," Seto said indignantly.

“Are ya?” Joey teased.

“You know I am,” Seto boasted.

“I know. You're really super talented and amazing." He'd said it somewhat facetiously, but it was still the truth. It made him want to know what Seto was being so self-conscious about because he was usually the pinnacle of confidence. Carefully, he asked, "I really am curious. Why are you so deadset against celebratin’ your birthday?”

“I told you not to talk about it.”

“I know ya did. But ya ain’t usually so… weird about this kinda thing. I’m just wonderin’ what’s botherin’ you so much about it.”

Kaiba sat up and moved to the other end of the couch, crossing his arms over his chest. Closed off. Cold. Joey slid closer and leaned against him, wrapping his hands around Seto’s arm. “What’s wrong? You can tell me.”

“I’m… I’m old now,” Seto muttered. Joey

“No, ya ain’t.” At the unimpressed expression Seto gave him, Joey became more insistent. “I mean it! I’m older than you, and that means I’m qualified to say that we ain’t old.”

“I feel like it sometimes,” Seto said quietly, “especially when I want to sleep in later or go to bed earlier.”

“Yeah. ‘Cause you ain’t a machine. Neither of us are hotblooded teenagers anymore. Only makes sense we’d slow down a bit.”

“I guess. I just used to be able to work so hard and with so much focus. I don’t know what happened to who I used to be.”

“You grew up. I like ya like this, Seto. It’s not a big deal to change. It’s prolly a bigger deal if ya don’t. Bein’ all stagnant ain’t a good thing.”

"I suppose so," Seto sighed, relaxing in Joey’s grip. “I’ve found some gray hairs, too.”

“I’ve found some of my own. Ya just can’t see ‘em cause I’m blonde. It’s what happens. You can dye your hair if ya want. I won’t tell no one. But you’d prolly look really hot with the grays. A sexy ass silver fox.” Joey gave him a coy sideways glance, an eyebrow raised suggestively.

Seto chuckled. “I don’t know if I believe that. I think you’re trying to get in my pants.”

“I might be,” Joey answered, smirk giving him away. “Ya know what’s good about you bein’ thirty now?”

“Hmm?”

Joey moved quickly, straddling his lap. “We both got the same number of years of life experience now.” He leaned forward, capturing Seto’s lips in a kiss. The brunet didn’t fight him, returning the kiss though not especially passionately. Joey pulled back enough to ask, “And some other kinds of experience too.”

“Experience of what sort?” Seto asked, clearly amused, but it was obvious that he knew what Joey was talking about from the way his eyes twinkled impishly.

“Fuckin’ me. And I don’t care how old we get, you’re always gonna be the best at that.”

Seto stared up at him in awe, disbelief and lust twisting his expression. Joey dipped his head enough to kiss him again, and this time, Seto pulled him close, hand clutching around his shoulders, lips locked against his tightly. Joey rocked his hips, coaxing Seto for more, eager to feel the friction of his cock pressing up against him. A low groan from Seto rumbled in his mouth, and Joey pulled away long enough to rip his own shirt over his head, leaving his chest exposed. Seto immediately started kissing the wide expanse of skin.

They moved slowly, content to savor every movement between them. Nipping, kissing, sucking on skin as their clothes were discarded piece by piece. They were in no rush. Dinner could wait until they finished.

Seto maneuvered to put him on his back on the couch, finally getting rid of their underwear before settling between Joey's thighs. He reached out to the side table, where they had long ago stashed lube for spontaneous moments like this. With the viscous liquid spread on his fingers, he began to stretch Joey open, drawing grunts and moans from the blonde as he pressed his fingers in down to the knuckle. Joey trembled under Kaiba, desperately wanting to kiss him, to touch him, as electric heat surged through his veins.

Breathless, Joey clung onto Kaiba’s arms. “I want ya inside me,” he panted. Seto withdrew his hand, his lube-soaked fingers, trailing around to Joey’s cock and stroking. “Please, Seto.”

“Needy,” Seto teased, moving his hands to balance over Joey before lining himself up and easing in.

As he entered, Joey hissed, the burn familiar and pleasant. “Ya need it just as bad as me,” he retorted through heaving breaths, wrapping an arm around Seto’s neck and tugging him close to kiss hungrily. Seto gave him a rough thrust, drawing a gasp from Joey’s lips. It was hard to suck in air as Seto crushed him into the cushions.

Teeth sunk into his neck, leaving bruises behind instantly. "Mmmm," Joey moaned.

Seto snickered against his neck, the breath tickling his skin. Joey shuddered, pleasure gripping him as he wrapped his legs around Seto's waist and pulled him close. Seto obliged to Joey's unspoken request to get on with it, thrusting into him rhythmically and sending jolts of utter bliss surging through him. Each one rippled to his core, sending him closer to the edge of euphoria.

Sweat collected between their chests, and Joey could feel himself unraveling. "Fuck," he moaned, clinging to Seto, who was grunting with each movement. "Ya feel so fuckin' good."

And he meant it. Seto had gotten so good at getting him off that it was second nature. It didn't even require effort. They knew each other's ticks, turn ons, erogenous zones, the places that would unravel each other instantly. Seto chose this moment to exploit one of his, rolling one of Joey's nipples between his thumb and forefinger while thrusting hard, viciously biting down on the junction of neck and shoulder.

He did it a second time, and Joey came, white dotting the back of his eyelids as he screamed out in absolute ecstasy, calling Seto's name in between curses. His cum further slicked up their sweat soaked abdomend as Seto's thrusts lost their rhythm and became sporadic and rough. He gasped, tensing up and trembling, and Joey leaned forward to kiss him as he came.

They laid together on the couch for several long minutes, catching their breath and enjoying the afterglow. "See?" Joey finally said, chuckling lightly. "You're a 30-year-old, sexy as fuck CEO. Your sex life is boomin'. Ya ain't goin' bald. You're happy and content. I'd say that's pretty successful."

Kaiba smiled, a genuine one that left Joey feeling giddy. "I suppose you're right. It's not all that bad."

"Age is just a number. And you, well, you're fine wine and only getting better with age."

"You don't even like wine," Seto said, eyebrow raised, easing himself off of Joey.

"You're the only kind of wine I like," Joey explained, winking as he stood.

Seto breathed out an amused laugh, a smile on his face. "If you say so."

"I know so," Joey said, grin spreading wider. "You're dry and bitter and expensive, but delicious when paired with the right thing."

Seto chuckled. "Like you?"

"Mmhmm. Like me."


End file.
